Texts
by Blue TARDIS Everdeen
Summary: Sherlock and John texting each other. One-Shot. Can make more if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short one-shot of Sherlock and John texting each other. Takes place after A Scandal in Belgravia, but before Hounds of the Baskervilles. Hope you like!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_John, you said you were going to Amy's. –SH_

_Well I'm sorry. I got a little sidetracked….Mycroft really needs to stop kidnapping me. –John_

_Ah. Will speak to him. –SH_

_Good. Did you find out anything about those huge paw prints we found? Because apparently, Mycroft is interested as well. –John_

_Oh dear. –SH_

_Exactly what I thought….but slightly more colourful. –John_

_Ah. Am moving out of service so I cannot text for much lon- _

_But you ALWAYS have service. Everywhere we go, even in the country side….you have bloody good service. –John_

_Can't-trapped-no-_

_I'm coming. Hold on. There goes my date. –John_

_Stay-I'm-fine. –SH_

_No you're not. You say that but you never are. YOU stay there. I'm coming. –John_

_Stay. For your own good. I have to do this. To save your li-_

_Sherlock? SHERLOCK! I'm coming! –John_

_STAY!-SH_

_No! I wont let you die! You forgot I was in the Military. I was trained in defense. To save the people who matter. And YOU MATTER. I'm already in a cab, anyway. –John_

_No. Stay. And that's and ord-_

_Dammit Sherlock! You really can be a stubborn arse. I. AM. COMING. No matter what you say. –John_

_Did you take the first ca-_

_No I took the second. I'm almost there now. Just hang on! –John_

_Get out of th-_

_I'll be fine. I brought my gun. Nearly there. –John_

_No. Please. Don't. –SH_

_I'll be fine. –John_

_Free T-Mobile message: Water Damage._

_NO! -John_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_John, it's me. The number is different, due to a damaged phone. But it's me. I'm fine. Will explain once I get back into UK. –SH_

_Thank GOD. You almost gave me a bloody heart attack! –John_

_Sorry. I jtst abot gad me two. Vat? Shtuped phone. –SH_

_Sherlock? What's wrong? Did someone drug you again? Great. Just perfect. –John_

_No. Jst shrtsircutn. –SH_

_You know you're not supposed to text when this happens. No one can understand you. –John_

_Ok. S u katr. –SH_

_*Sigh* Fine. –John_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Texts continued

**Continuation of the text messages….new scenario. It involves a dog. The dog's name is Toby. And unfortunate incident involving Anderson. This is a collaboration between myself (Blue TARDIS Everdeen) and My friend (TARDIS Blue Carbuncle). She came up with the idea of Sherlock and John adopting a bullpup. Enjoy!**

_Sherlock, did you use the milk for an experiment again? You better have gotten more! –John_

_Yes. Testing the effectiveness of curdled milk on reviving unconscious people. Or dogs. –SH_

_I swear…if I come home and Toby is ill…..-John_

_No, Toby is fine. Anderson, on the other hand….-SH_

_Not again. What is it with you and your fascination with tearing things to shreds? –John_

_I did not dismember Anderson. That excuse of a man made fun of my skull. –SH_

_He should know better. Then again, he's Anderson. –John_

_Yes. By the way, rotten milk is not working. Do you have smelling salts?-SH_

_Why would I have smelling salts? Ask Mrs. Hudson for some of her perfume ;) –John_

_Um….no reason. –SH_

_As I said earlier…ask Mrs. Hudson. And actually GET UP this time and get her….don't just yell. –John_

_Standing's boring. –SH_

…_It is taking me all my strength NOT to yell at you…-John_

_Bah. Save your breath. Boring to listen. –SH_

_Right then. I'm going to Amy's. Don't expect me back. Ok Sherlock?-John_

_Am not home. Running for my life. Anderson woke up. –SH_

_Oh bloody Hell.-John _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, if you will, of My friend and Mine's "texts" between Sherlock and John. This is post-Reichenbach, and it includes a special thing. See if you can figure it out! Enjoy! :D **

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_John? What rubbish are you putting on your blog now? –SH_

_You told me you didn't like pears! I'm just writing down what you said….I already finished Doctor Who. I can't wait for series seven! -John_

_Doctor Who? Is that more crap telly that you are ridiculously fond of watching? -SH_

_Yes! I have to do SOMETHING while you are off gallivanting around. -John_

_Yes, but if you spent just as much time reading my website, you wouldn't be such an idiot like the rest of humanity. –SH_

_You're website is stupid! Nobody reads your website? Where do you think all of our clients come from? I don't think anyone wants to read about ash. –John_

_Tobacco ash! And at least I keep all the facts straight. You keep messing all the dates up. This is the 12__th__ time you made a chronological error. –SH_

_Fine. If you're so keen on dates, you fix it yourself, since you already know my bloody password! –John_

_Editing? Bah. Boring. –SH_

_Well I'm not going to fix it. And when exactly are you going to tell me how you survived that fall? I was worried sick you bastard! –John_

_Ummm…Blue. –SH_

_Blue? What the hell is Blue? –John_

_Blue. Why can't you just think? –SH_

_Did you fall into something blue? Like what? A rubbish bin? –John_

_Think. The clues I gave you. Crap telly. Getting the dates wrong. Blue. –SH_

_Something to do with Doctor Who? –John_

_John, you are truly amazing sometimes! Yes. Two more clues. Swimming pool. Vortex Manipulator. –SH_

_You fell into a swimming pool…wait,….isn't there a swimming pool in the….no…no it's…..not possible….is it? –John_

_Brilliant, as my new acquaintance would say. –SH_

_Does your 'acquaintance' happen to wear a brown trench coat and high tops? And does he (I'm assuming it's a he) travel in a blue box? –John_

_You have the facts before you. –SH_

_Bloody Hell! Sherlock, if you're joking I swear to God I will kill you! –John_

_John, I must go. A man named Moran has hired the Daleks to kill me. I cannot return to London for a time. To keep you safe. –SH_

_Wait! Take me with you! I want to meet the Doctor! Sherlock! –John_

_Sorry, John. It's vital that you stay. I may not survive, and someone must make sure that Moran cannot take over the world. And John… -SH_

_John? –SH_

_I'm here. What else did you want to say? –John_

_Three words. –SH_

_And they are? –John_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Continuation of text messages….and resolution to the cliffhanger. ;)**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_Believe in hope. Believe in yourself. I trust you. –SH_

_And I trust you. And I'll always believe in you. –John_

_I am, John, very sincerely yours. Until we meet again. –SH_

_Wait…I….I…God, why is this so hard? Sherlock I… -John_

_Goodbye, until I return or the Doctor sends you my body. Please. –SH_

_No Sherlock wait….why didn't you tell me all of this in person? –John_

_Dangerous. Beware of Moran. Must leave to fight a larger war. Goodbye. –SH_

_Can't I just see you once before you leave? Just so I know you're really alive? Please? –John_

_John. I'm sorry. This is my final text. Make your last one a good one. Goodbye. –SH_

_Sherlock….I'll…..I mean…..I….I…Um…..I don't know how to say this but…..I'll…..Just, just don't…don't forget me ok? And I…I Lo….Oh God. –John_

_I shall never forget you, the only friend I shall ever have. –SH_

_You're the best one I'll ever have. Go save the earth you idiot. Have fun. Make me proud. Be fantastic like I know you are. –John _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of texts. I really have nothing to say about it without giving stuff away. Spoilers!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_Hey um Sherlock…it's been three years….are you alright? I have gotten word from your 'acquaintance' and his blue box is bloody amazing! –John_

_He even loaned me his fez….but that River person seems very….interesting. –John_

_And that Rory bloke…very protective of the ginger girl….it was kind of sweet…-John_

_I'm sorry. I'll stop now. I just miss you so bloody much. Come back, please? Or so help me I WILL find you…I did it once, I can do it again. –John_

_MESSAGE HAS BEEN INTERCEPTED. SCANNERS INDICATE THAT YOU ARE A FRIEND OF THE DOCTOR. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! _

_Bloody Hell? What the hell is that? And what is exterminate? Sherlock? –John_

_Sherlock? Sherlo- -John_

_**NUMBER HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED. PLEASE TRY AGAIN. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this lately, I have been busy with school and other things. This is me being both Sherlock AND John….sorry if my Sherlock isn't as good. This is the next chapter; it involves John finally finding Sherlock! Yay! But something tears them apart….. **

**Hope you like!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_What-where am I? What the bloody hell just happened? My head hurts…Sherlock, are you here? –John_

_Yes, I'm here John. I'm here. –SH_

_Where are you? Why is it dark here? –John_

_John don't come near me. Please. Just stay where you are. –SH_

_Why? What happened Sherlock? Remember, I can help you… -John_

_NO! No, just…just stay right there. –SH_

_Okay. Okay. Just so long as you tell me what's wrong. –John_

_It's…I look….different. –SH_

_What do you mean "different"? –John_

_I mean I have changed…not just my emotional state, but my physical. –SH_

_What? Sherlock, let me see you. I want to help. –John_

_Alright, but I don't think you can. –SH_

_**Sherlock moves closer to John, within arm's reach. He pulls out his little flashlight, and holds it between them. **_

"Oh my God. Sherlock. What HAPPENED?" John said, looking up in shock. Half of Sherlock's face was wrinkled; his hair on the wrinkled half completely gone. He looked like an alien…but an alien John had never seen before.

Sherlock leaned against the wall, and he explained. "The Daleks wanted to try to make a human hybrid…that means they wanted to be half human."

"Yeah, I know what hybrid means."

"Anyway, they told me the last time they tried it, the man they used was unqualified. They thought I was the perfect match." He rubbed his face with his hands, making John wince. "Before I could even try to escape, the Daleks captured me and put me in this contraption. They said they re-modified it from Cyberman technology to do their bidding."

"What? What the hell are Cybermen?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Would you let me finish please? I only have a little while left."

"A while until what, Sherlock?"

"Until I….become fully different." Sherlock said, standing up and clicking off the flashlight. He pulled John up with him, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "John, listen. I don't know if I can see you again. If I ever do, just know that I thought you were a good friend, and I appreciated you."

"What? Sherlock, you're not leaving me again, are you?"

"John, I have no choice." Just then, they heard the TARDIS materialize. "I want you to go with the Doctor; he will protect you….from me."

"What? Sherlock…" John said, tugging on the end of Sherlock's sleeve.

"John, I'm sorry. Trust me. I have to go." He walked over to the Doctor. "I trust that you will take care of him?"

"Yes. I will. Don't you worry. I have enough room. Don't we, Amy?"

"Yes, Doctor. I wouldn't mind another man on the TARDIS…maybe he and Rory could talk more."

"Yes, I guess I would like that." John said. "Goodbye, Sherlock. For the last time."

"Goodbye, John." And with that, he walked away into the darkness, never to be seen or heard from again.

Or was he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter of texts! It's between Jim and Seb, this time. Pre-Reichenbach, obviously. Characters belong to Steven Moffat/Mark Gatiss/ ACD. **

**Enjoy!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_Hey boss. When did you want me to be at my post? I have other things to do, you know. –SM_

_Since when? –JM_

_Since the last time you sent me after your precious "clients". –SM_

_What things could possibly be more important than being at your post on time? –JM_

_Oh, I don't know….possibly a date? I do have a life outside of you. –SM_

_Really? I hadn't noticed. –JM_

_Yeah well, notice more often. –SM_

_What's her name? –JM_

_Sorry what? –SM_

_The lady's name….the person you're going on a date with? –JM_

_Oh. Her name's Mary….Morstan, I think. –JM_

_She sounds just peachy. –JM_

_Don't get snippy with me, Jim. One of my mates introduced her to me. –SM_

_And who would that be? Do I know this person? –JM_

_I think you do, actually. –SM_

_Don't tell me. Is it Sherlock's "pet" John? –JM_

_Oh you're so smart. Yes, yes it is. –SM_

_I thought I told you not to meet with him anymore. –JM_

_I'm sorry, since when could you tell me who I can and cannot see? –SM_

_Since you started working for me, as I recall. You DID sign a contract. –JM_

_You know I don't read those things thoroughly! –SM_

_Well, you should start, if you want to keep your job. –JM_

_You wouldn't. –SM_

_Wouldn't I? –JM_

_Fine. –SM_

_You know me so well, Sebby. –JM_

_I told you not to call me that. –SM_

_You know you like it, darling. ;) –JM_

_Whatever. I'm going to be late. For my date. Are you ok with that? Or are you going to follow me like a jealous sod? –SM_

_What do you think, dear? –JM_

_*Rolls eyes* If I even hear or see you once, I swear I will use my own gun to shoot you. Clear? –SM_

_Yes, Sebby. –JM_

_*Sigh* –SM_

_I am quite looking forward to seeing this Mary lady. She sounds just heavenly. –JM_

_Yeah well, don't get used to it. Now that I know you're going to follow me, I'll try to avoid you. –SM_

_You can run, darling, but you can't hide. Remember, I OWN secrecy. I know all of the bank codes, and I can blow up NATO in alphabetical order. –JM_

_Yes, I know. You've told me this how many times? –SM_

_Fifty, to be exact. –JM_

_Do you ALWAYS have to be a pain in the arse? –SM_

_Yes, dear. It's my specialty. –JM_

_Well, I'm leaving now. Goodbye, Jim. –SM_

_See you VERY soon. Darling. ;) –JM_

_Damnit Jim! I'm not your babysitter! –SM_

_We'll see about that. ;) –JM_

_Bloody hell. What am I going to do with you? –SM_

_I just need you to be you, and let me have access to you whenever I want. –JM_

_Why? So you can control me like your little puppet? –SM_

_Wow Seb. You foiled my nefarious plan. Well done, dear. –JM_

_Ha-ha, very funny. I'm serious, Jim. –SM_

_So am I. Deadly serious. –JM_

_Don't joke about that. I…..don't want you to die. –SM_

_Don't worry, Sebby. As long as Mr. Holmes doesn't ever find me, I will be safe and sound. Don't worry your sexy little head about it. –JM_

_Ok. I'm really leaving now, alright? Try not to take over the world without me. –SM_

_You'll always have a place in my universe. –JM  
><em> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello again! This is the eighth chapter of Texts. I think my friend did a rather good job at Dalek Sherlock. What do you guys think? Please review!**

**Blue TARDIS Everdeen**

_Hey, Sherlock. –John_

_Hello, John. –SH_

_I wish I could have stopped them from changing you. –John_

_Through no fault…Of your own. I fight…To keep my mind. Oh…JOHN! –SH_

_Yes Sherlock? What do you need? –John_

_Hurts, it hurts! Please make it stop! I can't- SH_

_Sherlock! Stay with me. Don't leave me. Please! You can do it! –John_

_John. Turn off your mobile. –SH_

_What? Why? –John_

_I can track the signal to your location, for the sole purpose of exterminating you. –SH_

_Wha….? Fine. –John_

_EXTERMINATE! I-I'm sorry. Stay away from me! –SH_

_No Sherlock. I want to help you through this. I want to help you. Not even the thought of you "exterminating" me will stop me from getting to you. –John_

_You are an enemy of the Daleks. You must be-NO! –SH_

_Sherlock, it's ok. I'm sure the Doctor can help you. I KNOW he will try and help you. Just like I am now. –John_

_John. Turn off. Your mobile. Now. Before I lose control. –SH_

_Fine. Just promise me one thing first. –John_

_What? AUGH! –SH_

_Just….don't…don't forget me. –John_

_EXTER-John! Run! –SH_

_No! I wo- -John_


End file.
